Hero of all
by otakuguild
Summary: In the world of shinobi there exist beings of absolute power called bijuu, these beings represent death and natural disasters so powerful are they that no shinobi has been able to defeat these beings until the birth of one the one called Naruto Uzumaki who became the worlds first jinchuuriki and ushered in a new age and with it new legends


Hero of all: arc 1 part 01 Konoha roots

I do not own naruto and its associated characters that are present in the anime, manga and the movies .All OCS in this work are owned by me.

Summary

_In the shinobi world exist masses of pure chakra and hatred these beings are called bijuu (Tailed beasts). These beings are often called the wrath of nature by the ordinary people because like natural disasters these beings wreak havoc across the known shinobi world, their paths or cause can't be predicted and are only thought to be mindless animals acting on instincts. Many have tried to harness there powers but have all met with the same result….. **Death!. **Never has a _bijuu been_ defeated and the most capable of shinobi have failed shinobi such as senju harishima and uchiha madara. _

_The only person ever to defeat a bijuu was the Yondaime Hokage and he was only able to do so when uzumaki Mito at the cost of her life sealed the kyuubi into Naruto namikaze uzumaki the son of the Yondaime and kushina namikaze uzumaki. Thus the child was made into something unknown to the world, a jinchuuriki. _

_The world's very first jinchuuriki, the very concept of his existence and his capabilities are something the entire world is curious about and which he himself is slowly discovering._

_Border: Northern border Hi no kuni (fire country)_

_October ninth one day before the kyuubi attack_

_In the desolate night the sky was clear with no sign of clouds. The moon itself was in its timely state as it would normally be during this time of the month._

_The dense forest had all but engulfed all the creatures in the darkness but the forest was eerily silent as if a premonition had quieted it down in anticipation of its demise._

_On a nearby hill was a border camp and the sounds of the inhabitants merry making had filled the entire forest with an awkward noise that was unbefitting for the tense atmosphere; within the camp were an assortments of silhouettes moving around a fire with a crowd huddled around talking with one another:Lhe crowd consisted of many who were drunk and those that were intoxicated by the _

_Konoha: October 10_

_Location: outside the Konoha walls_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

In the outskirts of the Konoha wall a platoon of shinobi fight a massive silhouette with menacing red slit eyes, its roars change the landscape completely. Its swinging body hurdle trees into the defending shinobi as they shower on the creature explosive kunai and jutsu. As they continue to try to halt this creature's advances, many are crushed under ruble or the paws of the attacking creature. Suddenly the creature is engulfed in a massive explosion caused by a powerful jutsu that covered it head in smoke. When the defending forces witness this they held their breaths in hope of wounding the creature.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR"

As soon as the creature released this sonic roar many shinobi surrounding it were thrown back by the sheer force of the chakra and those further away held their heads in pain of the ear shattering roar .The roar spreads the fire from the blast igniting the surrounding forests in flames thus painting a picture from hell. The trees ablaze and bodies littering the forest floor, in which slowly few of the fallen picked themselves up and those that were in a better condition, helped up the badly wounded. The screams of agony coupled with the cries of pain and suffering could make even the most strong willed of shinobi, shake in the knees.

As a middle aged shinobi was helped up by a relatively young one they were joined by an old man that looked in his late 60s .As this old man walked all around him the shinobi had looks of hope and respect. The old men had white facial hair all near his chin and white hair with a receding hairline. He wore a full body back suit and held a large black bo staff the man carried himself with courage and vigor something no one would suspect an elderly of having In a situation like this. He walked up to the two men the middle-aged and young shinobi who at the moment were too occupied in there bickering to sense the approaching presence behind them.

"KEEP GIONG WE HAVE TO STOP IT AT ALL COSTS" screamed the middle-aged shinobi who had a long slash across his leg that prevented him from standing on his own hence why the young shinobi had to support him. The middle –aged shinobi tried to get free and move but screamed out in pain from trying to move in his condition "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH".

"ITS NOT STOPPING IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK TIRED WE JUST LOST HALF OUR PLATOON AND NOT STRATCH ON IT" shouted the younger shinobi. He was in a relatively better condition compared to the man .His flak jacket was torn and there were few bruises and scratches on his face .He had a frantic expression and looked uneasy he was sweating bullets. The young shinobi looked as if he was unsure about himself and as if he was having second thoughts about his chances.

After looking t his young comrade and his expression he gave him stern look and said "SHUT UP AND KEEP GOING, WE HAVE TO SLOW IT DOWN, THE LONGER THE BETTER "

The younger shinobi looked at the older one and stared at him as if he was crazy, "WHATS THE GODDAMN USE, WE ALL ARE GONNA DIE ANYWAY, THERE NO USE IN DYING HERE"

At hearing this older shinobi had a pained expression and remained silent as if he was going through his options. He then raised his head and spoke in a voice which was firm and praise worthy "I'LL TELL YOU WHY….. _ha….ha…BECAUSE WERE KONOHA SHINOBI GODAMMIT AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET THIS MONSTER NEVER LIVE WITH MYSELF KNOWING I ABANDONED MY COMRADES IN THE FACE OF DANGER, WHEN WE FACED CERTAIN DOOM AND ILL BE PROUD TO KNOW THAT I DIED HOLDING BACK THIS MONSTER …HA….HA…..HOLDNG BACK THE KYUUBI FROM RAMPAGING IN MY HOME….." _he then looked around making eye contact with the surrounding shinobi "…._ OUR HOME….. KONOHA…. SO ILL ASK YOU… THIS WILL YOU GIVE ME THE HONOUR OF SAVING ALL THOSE THAT HAVENT MADE IT TO THE SHELTERS" _as soon as he said this the young shinobi had a look of anguish and one that said that he hated himself of even thinking what he did. As the look worsened the shinobi bit his lip causing it to bleed.

The younger shinobi at this time was thinking "Goddammit I can't believe I just said that I'll never be able to look other people in the face" as he was thinking this a voice came from behind him, "wise words" he suddenly turned his head to see the Sandaime Hokage.

When the Sandaime saw that all eyes were on him and that most of the shinobi looked as if they were children ready to here a fairytale, a smile embraced his wrinkled face and he spoke while walking towards the front of the shinobi "those were truly wise words but remember its only human nature to fear what we know now that is why we fear our deaths and regret actions but know this when you face death that you cannot avoid it is not cowardice to try to think how to survive…" when the Sandaime finished a look of hope appeared on the young shinobi as well as a look of determination and when he looked at the middle aged shinobi he was supporting who had a smile on his face "….but the will to give your life for your comrades and alone dying is something as a leaf shinobi I cannot support …." When the Sandaime finished the shinobi had looks of confusion as the Sandaime just denied the belief that they were raised with, they watched carefully as the Sandaime walked onto a mound in front of the men as he stood the kyuubi could be seen in the distance causing havoc, it swung its tail throwing rocks and trees into the far distance. The Sandaime then turned his head and spoke "…rather myself and all of your comrades will fight with you to are last breath, we will fight all your enemies, we will protect you from your back so that you can move ahead without a worry and you can be sure as hell believe it that we won't let you fight are battles alone so stop staring and FOLLOW ME!" as soon as he finished the Sandaime rushed forward towards the kyuubi with his comrades close behind. As the Sandaime closed his eyes as he was jumping across the canopy thinking only one thing _"Minato hurry up we can't do this without you" _the Sandaime was brought out of his thoughts by the kyuubi's roar.

Konoha a week previously: October 3 (6 am)

In the middle of Konoha the sun was just rising as the early inhabitants were waking up to a truly peaceful day. In the middle of Konoha's market the shopkeepers were just about to start their busy businesses and other than the shinobi coming in to report or the shinobi who were stationed on the defenses changing their shifts and the Anbu patrolling the shadows this was an ordinary day for the inhabitants. The definition of ordinary in Konoha included even the fast moving dust cloud in the distance moving at a pace truly inhuman, truly calling the aspiring shinobi "**_Maito guy"_** human was a great stretch of the word.

As the speeding cloud passed them by, none of the witnesses even turned to look as they truly no longer had a care for the eccentric behavior of one of the Konoha three most eccentric shinobi especially the one who was just below "**_Jiraiya_**" as number two but many believed this was only temporary and expected a time would come when this young shinobi would do something that even the self proclaimed super pervert wouldn't touch with a 50 foot pole. Only if they knew the horror he would come to burn in the eyes of all those present.

If one would just stand a block away they could still here what stupidities this one shinobi was screaming at the top of his lungs as he sped towards the residential areas.

**_"kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaassssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhiiiii iiiii"_**

As the eccentric shinobi yelled at the top of his lungs all those nearby residents yelled the same thing at the top of their lungs in response.

**_"Go to hell!"_**

When Maito herd the response he immediately stopped and did it so fast that the dust cloud following him sped past covering the said spandex clad person in a dense cloud when the surrounding shop owners and the shinobi on the surrounding roof tops all supported sweat drops which only got bigger after seeing that the young shinobi was running at such speeds while dragging tires behind him, But it was what he said next that caused every person present to comically drop.

The young Maito guy raising a shaking fist up to his face as he hid his face and his eyes darkened suddenly brought his face up as his eyes watered and his nose ran and his cheeks reddened screamed.

**_"AH IN THE QUEST TO ATTAIN TRUE YOUTH I HAVE TROUBLED YOU ALL GREATLY …FORGIVE ME FROM NOW ON I WILL DOUBLE MY TRAINING AND MY DETERMINATION AND ACHIEVE EVEN GREATER RESULTS …I AM TRULLY SORRY I NEVER REALISED THAT MY TRAINING WAS SO WEAK THAT YOU ALL COULD NOT BARE TO WATCH …."_**as he finished saying this he rubbed away his tears and then struck a pose with his thumbs up and a smile that shown so much it made those nearby wonder if he bleached them **_"YOSH FROM NOW ON I WILL DOUBLE MY TRAINING HOURS AND DOUBLE EVERYTHING FROM THE WEIGHTS TO THE NUMBER OF ROUNDS SO THAT NEVER AGAIN SHALL I TROUBLE THOSE AROUND ME WITH THIS PITIFUL SHOW OF TRAINING ….OF I GO TO RE LIGHT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND DEAFEAT M Y ETERNAL RIVAL…..WAIT FOR ME KAKASHI IM COMING" _**just as he finished he sped of leaving all those behind him with dumbstruck wondering if he truly had all the necessary bolts in his head and if not then what sort of traumas or child hood could make someone like that.

Meanwhile a few blocks down another shinobi was just waking up not because he had something important to do but that he felt an unearthly chill run down his spine. Normally many people would leave such a thing alone instead believing it to be their minds playing a game on them or that it was just them being paranoid but for this shinobi this unearthly chill was easily associated with a certain annoyance certainly a green spandex clad and bushy browed. It certainly would not be held against him if he considered Maito guy inhuman .This shinobi was none other than Kakashi Hatake son of Sakumo Hatake and student of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Ah its only 6 and still that stupid intuition is warning me that something even more stupid is coming my way…..sigh…I can't believe how some people can be so active in the morning well I guess Guy and that person are in there own morning people world huh" said the masked shinobi as he got up and started to prepare for yet another day and yet another challenge by his self proclaimed eternal rival.

"Hmm it's really hard to get used to losing an eye … well it's no time to mope I have to get ready and out run that idiot or else I may have to go throw those challenges of his" as Kakashi had just finished getting ready wearing his usual attire in his usual manor when the door was knocked upon and a booming voice soon followed after.

**_"_****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY ETERNAL RIVAL TODAYS THE DAY THAT I DEFEAT YOU QUICKLY AWAKEN MY ETERNAL RIVAL SO WE CAN SWEAT THE TEARS AND BLOOD OF YOUTH THROUGH THE HOURS OF NIGHT UNTIL SUNRISE WHERE WE WILL PROCEED TO FIGHT WITH OUR FIST AS THE SUN TURNS THE HORIZON CRIMSON KAKASHI WE CANNOT WASTE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS YOUTHFUL DAY …OUGH" **

Unfortunately for Guy (extremely fortunate for those around them) his eternal rival burst out of the second story window and performed a drop kick that connected with Maito's stomach..

**_"As expected of my rival to perform such a beautiful kick I cannot fathom how much training you put into it but its utter beautiful execution and effectiveness is so powerful that I feel that youthfulness will come gushing out so wonderfully" said guy as he held his stomach and used the other hand to hold his mouth as his face became strained and turned a shade of green._**

"The hell! That isn't youthfulness that's vomit, has the youthfulness crap you always shout about actually been vomit!" shouted Kakashi in protest to his over eccentric comrade. "so Guy why are you here today no before that do you understand the meaning of what you had planned before" said Kakashi supporting a blush as he thought about it, as he looked at his green clad friend slowly recovering and standing up but when he did the green spandex wearing man had a serious expression which made Kakashi slightly worry.

**"Kukukukukukukuku my rival that is what you call a _Date _is it not…guah" spoke Guy who got hit before he could finish.**

"The hell are you saying you don't get it at all and where in the hell did you even hear that" yelled Kakashi as he supported an outraged face which became distorted due to what he heard in the background. Especially loudly from three housewives that lived in the street.

Whisper: "Gay…. Are they really gay?"

"Homosexuals this is the first time I've seen one"

"But that Kakashi boy was really kind I didn't know he swung that way"

"You know that kid's father committed suicide so to make up for the lack of male presence he started to swing that way"

"But why do you think he is in a relationship with that green spandex kid"

"Ah it s got to be that you know a fetish"

"Fetish yes it's got to be that you know Hard gay"

The minute these whispers reached Kakashi's ears he felt like his entire reputation was subject to a beating at the hands of Tsunade needless to say it was unrecognizable where it had been replaced by sick depraved fantasies. Internally within his mind Kakashi could only scream "**_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING"_** after which he looked down at Guy who had the decency to blush and scratch his head.

As he looked at the people present he slightly began to worry and thought "_Ah I have to clear up this misunderstanding somehow …hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…yes I could do that if this idiot clears up how he misunderstood then I will be cleared of all these baseless accusations" then Kakashi raised his fist to his head and readied his determination._

_"_So Guy why did you think this is what you call a date and why did you decide on me" thought Kakashi as he smirked believing that the situation was resolved.

**_"Well a kind hearted soul gave me certain book to defeat my rival and overcome any obstacles that obstruct my way_**" said Guy as a matter of factly.

"OH and what would be this books name" said Kakashi who felt his confidence grow.

**_"Ah I have it with me….. Hear it is" _**said guy as he searched his pouch and brought out a pink colored book which got an immediate response from Kakashi. That is to make him fall face first into the ground.

**_"Oh my eternal rival what has befallen you…..don't tell me that to defeat you're rival the book had to be presented to him….kahhh...How could I have been so careless to forget a book such as this that has been written by a sage is said to be extraordinary"_** said Guy before Kakashi stood back up and looked at Guy.

"Guy what does that cover say ah well if you don't answer I don't care what happens I will destroy every green spandex in Konoha understood" spoke Kakashi with all the killing intent he could muster.

"**_Ah well the titles says: DOKI DOKI series "101 ways to defeat your rival" _**

"And pray tell why are you reading this" said an exasperated Kakashi who was doing an impossible feat of holding back and not killing a certain idiot.

"**_Well this book given to me by a kind hearted soul contains ancient teachings on how to defeat your rival"_** said Guy as if he was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can a book that looks as f it was made recently contain ancient teachings baka*" said Kakashi as if he was getting tired with dealing with this idiot.

**_"Hahahaha….my eternal rival how stupid of you the book itself is not ancient but the person who wrote it is an ancient sage who was said to have defeated 101 rivals" _**spoke Guy with confidence making an expression as if he was looking down upon Kakashi whose shoulder on which Guy had placed his hand.

"And who told you this?" said Kakashi as he held back from face palming.

**_"YOU know that person"_** spoke Guy as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah I see it was that person so he still doesn't stop making my life a living hell just you wait 'that person' I will get revenge on you" said Kakashi as he started to chuckle darkly causing all those around him to take a step back in fear.

All the while on the other side of Konoha a black haired boy sneezed and looked up while walking down the street and spoke up "so I guess Guy already reached Kakashi Huh I should probably run around now ….Heh"

Konoha: Hokage office

The Hokage's office is a large, somewhat oval room usually filled with stacks of unfinished paperwork. Behind the Hokage's desk is a large window divided into four separate windows through which the entire village can be seen. On the desk itself is a stylized kanji for shadow (_kage_) followed by the symbol of the village.

In the chair sat the current Hokage **_(Fourth Hokage: Yondaime Hokage)_** of Konoha Minato namikaze also known as **_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (__Konoha's Yellow Flash). _**He had bright blue eyes andspiky blond hair which formed two jaw lengths bangs on both sides of his face. As he was acting Hokage and not in battle his attire consisted of the normal kage attire which consisted of the customary hat and haori under which he wore standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals.

He was currently seated doing the bane of his positions existence mainly paper work. Every so minute he would put down his pen and rub his forehead and sigh most likely wondering how long this torture would continue.

The seated Hokage then leaned back in his chair and seemingly spoke to himself "I wonder is this were shinobi go to die hell how can Sandaime-sama still be sane after so many years as Hokage" he was taken out of his thoughts by the rude opening of the door which was all too common thanks to a certain red headed wife and a blonde haired gambler it was times like these that he thanked his perverted sensei who always used the window.

As he rubbed his eyes the fourth Hokage spoke up saying "What is it this time kushina"

And in response to his question a voice answered which clearly wasn't his wives rather it familiarity was with his students "ah sensei sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you can help me"

Looking up to see his visitor the Hokage was greeted with the sight of and spiky white hair and his forehead protector covering tall his left eye. The other most important feature was a mask which covered the young shinobi jaw including his cheeks and nose. The Hokage after seeing one of his most patient and respectful subordinates and student act so disrespectfully went into 'sensei mode' one the Sandaime was legendary for. Though many underestimated it because the failure of the sannin not in their shinobi career rather in their ordinary lives were one is a mass murdering lunatic, another is a legendary pervert and the final is a drunk gambler though not as great lately because of the recent changes but that's a story for another time.

With a serious expression the Yondaime Hokage spoke up "Hai* Kakashi how can I help you?"

"Ah sensei I was wondering if you can help me find a certain person and banish said person to the depths of hell so that the said can suffer for the torment I have been put through" said Kakashi as his killer intent flared and his fist shook with anger all the while his eyes had an evil glint in them.

Hearing the anger in his students voice and what he wanted to do the Yondaime Hokage immediately understood that this was the normal to and fro game that Kakashi and a certain shinobi always played which almost every time ended with him being involved or him having to intercede before things went out of hand.

Feeling a headache coming on the Yondaime sighed and spoke "Ok what did he do this time"

"He gave Guy **_Doki Doki series "101 ways to defeat your rival"_** and not only that but he also bypassed what little common sense guy had to make him believe that the book was written by a ancient sage who was said to have defeated 101 rivals" said Kakashi who was inwardly plotting revenge and how to make a certain person suffer.

"pfft….hahahhahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahah ahhahahah…he got you good huh… kushina aside he is the best prankster in this village after all…..ha….kushina is going to love it when she hears this" laughed the Yondaime all the while holding his stomach and laughing at the end of which wiping away his tears.

After the Yondaime stopped laughing he looked at his student who was supporting a blush and spoke "gomen* Kakashi this Is a really childish fight between you two so I can't do anything to stop either of you since both of you have to settle this yourself…"

However before the Yondaime could finish the door slammed open and immediately startled the shinobi in the room including the Hokage especially the Anbu operatives hidden in the rafters who were enjoying a game of 'doubt'.

Kakashi almost immediately drew the tanto on his back called the White Light Chakra Saber and fell into a kenjutsu stance but was met with the sight of a smiling red head who had apparently kicked open the door as her foot was still in the air and done it so hard that the door had seemingly cracked the wall and broken it hinges.

This person was none other than the Yondaime wife Uzumaki Kushina * also known as **_Akai Chishio no Habanera (_****_Red Hot-Blooded Habanera)_** and tactfully and on one own expense **_Tomato_**. She had long crimson hair and had a hair pin on the left side of her face. She had blue eyes the same as her husband. She wore sleeveless blouse which was long collared over which she wore a long loose fitting dress though she commonly wore the same outfit the color always varied as she was now wearing a red colored dress. The most noticeable part of her appearance was how she had an expanded stomach obviously associated with pregnancy rather than eating too much but that much was obvious to anyone other than few rare idiots who were quiet common in Konoha.

When Kakashi saw the person who had broken into the room with such a lack of responsibility he seethed his blade and stood down.

The person in question just rubbed the back of her head with her eyes closed and laughed. Then she spoke "gomen I just couldn't help doing that since its always funny how everyone gets scared"

It was Kakashi who spoke up and said "Kushina-san I know that sensei doesn't mind and that it doesn't really cause any harm for all we know Tsunade-sama causes twice as much damage just entering but you have to be careful not all the people in this office are from Konoha sometimes visiting dignitaries also come so it will cause trouble if you enter like that and cause an incident"

After the reprimand from Kakashi another distinctly female voice spoke up from behind the expecting mother cutting of her reply "Kushina-san you should be careful all this activity can't be good for the baby, you're already made lunch and I think that doing so much work will put unnecessary stress on the baby"

The voice belonged to a member of team Minato known as Nohara Rin who was also the only female member of team minato as well as the only medical-Nin on the team. She looked exhausted obviously from having to follow around the expecting mother. The closeness of team minato and their sensei was the same as the sannin and the Sandaime. Team minato had certainly been a lot closer after the fateful mission. Kakashi had come out of his shell and started to actively take part in the team and even started to break a few rules this made him capable while Rin had begun to completely devote herself to her medical career and had become quite sufficient in it and had become a toukobetsu jounin.

As Rin entered the office she had an outraged expression and walked in slowly and then Quickly bowed in front of the Yondaime asking for forgiveness "I am very sorry sensei but I tried to stop kushina-san but before I realized what she meant to do she had already disappeared from my sight …I am very sorry from tomorrow I will keep an even stricter eye on kushina –san so that not only she show consideration towards your work but also towards the baby"

She was met with an immediate response from kushina "traitor!"

The accusation caused all the people present to have large sweat drops and even he Hokage laughed as he scratched the back of his head thinking "_Ha I can't even get Anbu to hold her of for more than an hour …..as expected from my student" _

"Don't worry about it Rin your doing a better job than even Anbu medic nin like taji who can't even get her to take the medical examination and Kushina, Kakashi is right be a little more discrete when you enter" said the Yondaime.

When Rin heard this she smiled and be bowed again this time in gratitude and said "Arigatou sensei *"

"Minato how can you be so cold towards your wife who went out of her way to bear the heat of the stove to bring her dear husband some of the food he loves so much ….sob sob….i get now that I'm pregnant I'm not attractive so you rather flirt with your mistresses….. and eat their home cooked meals spend than spend time with me while I carry your un born child….sob sob" said kushina as she turned her head away from her husband and put her hand on her mouth making exaggerated actions.

When the Yondaime heard this he got flustered and while blushing and flailing his arms in front of him said "what …..I wasn't being cold and of course you're really attractive"

When the Yondaime finished his wife looked at him with a piercing gaze and spoke "If I really am attractive so why don't you spend time with me lately the only times you are home is at night and you even leave without waking me up"

"Huh…why I have a lot of work to do and have to complete most of it and deal with the village and waking you up would place unnecessary stress on the baby o I thought it would be better to let you sleep" said the Yondaime as he sighed just remembering that because of his workload he wasn't able to spend time with kushina much as he wanted.

"Humph….that's what all men say …..you probably spend most of your time flirting with young girls or chatting up your secretary….. usotsuki*" said kushina as she turned her head away.

"NO that's not true at all I don't do that at all….. You have to believe me" said the Yondaime frantically as he tried to defend himself.

"RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYYYYYY" questioned the Yondaime wife as she stared at him with a piercing gaze.

"Really" answered the Yondaime as he sighed in relief and visibly relaxed though it turned to surprise when he snickering not only from the hidden Anbu but from his two students a well but most surprising from for him was how his wife was snickering as well.

After seeing the look on her husband's face kushina stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye as she said "sorry minato-kun"

As his wife finished speaking the Hokage sat back in his chair and started to rub his forehead and coldly said "I'm busy so you can leave lunch here and don't move around much you still need to rest"

"AAAAAAAwwwww but minato-kun I wanted to stay here and eat lunch with you" spoke the expecting mother as she brought both up both of her hands up to her face and clasped them together in a sign of apology saying "Please…please…..Please"

Eventually the Hokage broke under the eyes of his wife where his wife proceeded to sit in the one of the two chairs in front of the Hokage's desk and opened up the Bento she had brought with her.

As the Hokage began to eat kushina turned to the other off duty shinobi in the room and said "you two can join us"

Upon hearing the offer the two young shinobi turned it down and opted to eat lunch together someplace else.

"Sooooooooooo Kakashi the housewife grape vine as brought me some very juicy news…." Said kushina, as she brought her in front of her mouth hand as a very distinct grin appeared on her face. Which was a very distinct sign for many to begin worrying as a certain white haired shinobi was about to learn.

"Juicy news" repeated the young silver haired shinobi as he began worrying about his instincts taking off making him feel helpless.

"Huh what's this about juicy news kushina-san" asked Rin as she let her gossiping habit get ahead of her.

As of this moment everyone was one the edge of their chairs as all attention fell on kushina from the hidden Anbu including the two young shinobi even the Hokage looked upon his wife as he was chewing his lunch un expectedly even the secretary looked upon from the door to see the cause of tension on the room.

"WWeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll this morning some of the house wives came across Kakashi being asked out by Guy as if it was the simplest thing in the world and Kakashi responding as if it was a daily occurrence and tails of the two of you being involved in mature activities are spreading like a forest fire" Finished the red head holding up her pinkie as all those present reacted to this.

The Anbu hidden in the rafters fell because of the misplaced tension.

The Hokage suddenly spit out the food he was chewing and then suddenly inhaled causing him to fall into a coughing fit.

The young kunoichi Rin blushed heavily and hid her face with her hands she peered at her team mate from the distance between her fingers.

The secretary hurriedly closed the door after which a few choruses of "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" were heard.

The gossiping red head herself was in a laughing fit as she held her stomach as she laughed out loud.

The person in question had a flabbergasted expression as he stared into nothingness for a few minutes.

As the Hokage stopped coughing he was met with a outraged expression from his student who placed his hands on the desk with such force that all the people in the room stopped doing what they were and looked at Kakashi with surprise.

"Sensei please stops these rumors from spreading" said the silver haired shinobi as he looked at his teacher.

"Well Kakashi I would like to help and all but against rumors theirs relatively nothing I could do" ansewered the blonde haired kage as scratched the back of his head as bowed his head in an apologetic manner and apologized "I'm really sorry"

"Can't you declare this an S-rank secret" spoke Kakashi as if it were the most common alternative.

"Kakashi I'm sure you're already aware of this but I can only declare something an S-class secret if its spread can affect Konoha peace too badly" said the Yondaime as he gave his student a dead panned look.

"But…." Complained Kakashi as he appeared to have lost hope.

"Yeah besides it can't be declared a secret since I'm sure everybody already knows" stated kushina as she started to laugh at Kakashi's expense.

"Then sensei can you at least let me hunt down and kill a certain son of a bi***" said Kakashi with an extremely serious expression.

"Sigh….okay okay….i just gave him a mission to catch tora so he should be back here any minute" said the Yondaime as he relented.

As soon as the Yondaime had finished speaking the door was rudely opened but as soon as all the attention was at the door it was easily diverted towards the cat that came flying and landed on the Yondaime desk as it then began running around the office. The Anbu ran after the cat to chase after it in the hopes of returning it to its owner and hopefully preventing it from causing too much harm. The Hokage in the meantime started to collect all the paper that flew due the door suddenly.

When the situation calmed down the Hokage was in his seat sorting out the papers as kushina held the squirming Tora in her hands. The Anbu meanwhile were cleaning up after the mess caused by the chase.

When the Hokage had finished sorting out his work he looked at his students and spoke in a serious voice "Kakashi, Rin I want you to find him and after your done with him bring him here so I can have a talk with him" said the Hokage as he held back his anger perfectly though a lot of his killing intent made it through the façade.

When the young silver haired shinobi heard his sensei order he couldn't help but smile and shouted In a loud voice as he bowed "Hai sensei thank you very much for presenting this opportunity to the humble me" where as when he finished he ran out of the room with outstanding speed.

As Kakashi ran out Rin fearing what might happen to the village as Kakashi unleashed his fury.

When the two shinobi had run out the Anbu returned to their position and kushina sat down on the sofa petting Tora who no longer was squirming but rather purring in the hands of the red head.

Kushina then looked at her husband who had his intertwined hands under his chin as his elbows rested on the desk "are you angry" asked kushina.

When the Hokage looked at his wife he still had a dark aura around him showing clearly to those who knew the blond that he was mad "Mad me no-no I'm not mad at all" answered the Hokage as he smiled darkly causing the redhead to have a sweat drop at the obvious failure of a lie.

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Rin

The two teammates were running across the rooftops at blinding speed as a small pug rested on Kakashi head. Every few minutes or so he would sniff the air then point in a certain direction upon which the two members of team minato would start moving in.

"Hey Kakashi when did you get a summoning contract" questioned Rin as she had become curious.

"Huh the contract, I asked sensei to show me the Kuchiyose no jutsu and the rest was well, I tried it out and pakkun here appeared then after that he reversed summoned me to the dog village where I got the contract" explained Kakashi.

"Oh so that pugs name is pakkun its kawaii* by the way my name is Rin inuzuka" said Rin as she looked at the pug.

"My name is pakkun and by the way we use the same shampoo" said the small pug on top of Kakashi head.

As she learned that her favorite product was used by a dog her face went deathly pale as she stated to mumble incoherent sentences but somehow still able to keep up at the frightening pace as the two leapt from rooftops to rooftops.

"ah the smell is getting stronger" said the pug on top of Kakashi's head.

"Okay point the way pakkun" ordered Kakashi.

The small pug then leapt of Kakashi head and then landed on the ground and began sniffing.

After following the scent pakkun stopped sniffing the air and spoke up "the scents close and their seems to be three other smells to".

Just as the small pug had finished Kakashi and Rin landed on a busy street and saw to kunoichi walking through the crowd.

They were attracting the attention of all the male passersby's and looks of admiration and some of contempt from the female, if one was to look close enough there was a third trailing behind them and was distinctly male.

One of the girls had bright purple hair and the other had black hairs and read eyes .These were one Mitarashi Anko and the other was Yuuhi Kurenai . the single male behind them was the son of the third Hokage Sarutobi Asuma .

"YOU three have you seen anybody go through here" yelled Kakashi throwing proper courtesy as well as greetings to the wind.

"what ever happened to a good greeting or manners when asking somebody a favor" questioned anko as she tried to figure out what had caused the normally stoic Kakashi to become like this.

"nothing they just happened to be on pause after I maim and nail a certain idiots ass to my wall" retorted Kakashi as he thought all the horrible things he would do to a certain idiot at the end of the day.

Hearing Kakashi's response anko liked her lips in glee and said her two cents "Maiming and killing ha well this certain things right up my alley partner"

"just remember I go first" answered Kakashi inwardly releasing his killing intent to show just how serious he truly was.

"hey I would have it no other way" spoke a shrugging Anko.

As they finished they then brought their hands forward and shook them showing that the deal had been done. Then they began a heinous choir of laughs that had every onlooker take a step back and inwardly remember to lock their doors.

"KUHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHKUKU"

Mean while in the back ground

"Ohayou-gozaimasu (good morning) Yuuhi-san and Sarutobi-san" greeted Rin to the maniacal girls companions. She finished off by a bow towards the two who had walked towards her as the remaining were busy in their plots.

"Ohayou" replied Kurenai who was a lot more friendly. She smiled and bowed just as Rin had done .

"YO" was the simple reply she received from the son of the third Hokage. He then looked towards the two petty schemer's who were lost in their own world and pointing his thumb towards the asked "What's got Kakashi riled up since he lost his cool it can't be Guy so is it safe to presume that this is that idiots handiwork"

"Your guess is spot on Sarutobi-san" replied a blushing Rin as Kurenai started giggling and even Asuma smiled while shaking his head as if to say "of course it had to be that idiot"

When Rin saw Kurenai laughing she started to pout and turning her head away said "humph you can only laugh since you don't have to deal with this stuff on a regular bases"

"Sorry but still what did he do to get Kakashi so angry" said Kurenai as she stopped laughing but the smile was still left on her face.

"yeah it can't be better than the time with super gluing all of Kakashi's books or the time when he interlinked all the pages…. oh oh….. wait or the time he replaced Kakashi novel with an icha icha …..damn that was priceless" ranted Asuma as he started to look of as remembered all the past pranks that plagued Kakashi so.

Then he heard the sound of someone clearing her throat and was met with the sight of a glaring Rin and a sighing Kurenai.

"No scratch that the icha icha was a horrible thing to do… ku such a depraved fiend" was Asuma sorry excuse of a save but for now it seemed to have placate the miffed kunoichi.

"I don't have the time to tell you what was wrong about using that icha icha whether the fact that he had an icha icha or that he wanted to get it back after" said the Young women a she gashed her teeth however what she did get was a nod of approval from Kurenai.

"Yeah about what he did …." Said Asuma in another attempt to changed the subject which was however more successful.

"He basically ticked guy into using a book aimed towards girls in love to defeat their love rivals into believing that it also applies to martial rivals ….." spoke Rin whose mood had gotten better after thinking of such a scene.

"I don't think that a lot of tricking was required there" said Kurenai as both she and her companions let the joke lighten the mode.

"…this then led to the housewives sin Kakashi street to start gossiping." Finished Rin who wondered why the culprit only used his head for such meaningless pranks and that it was such a waste.

"Now that sounds like him" said Asuma who was all smiles but the end of this epic tale of deceit and forbidden love.

"so Rin-san why are you here normally don't you and Hokage-sama play mediator in such things" said Kurenai who was well aware of the normal procedure for these childish fights which were well known to every Konoha shinobi whether to share a lighthearted laugh or to raise questions on the yondaimes teaching ability (cough…danzou…..cough)

"Yeah well the idiot pissed sensei off after he threw Tora the cat into the office so I'm just here to make sure Kakashi doesn't kill him" answered Rin to the black haired women's query.

"Damn he has got some serious balls" said Asuma as he suddenly felt a pain on his feet and then realized that both Rin and Kurenai had done it.

**"PERVERT"**

Just as crouched down to rub his feet Kakashi and anko had come back and asked "What happened to him" and "what did monkey boy do" respectively.

Rubbing his forehead as he felt a migraine coming Kakashi said "I don't want to know, none of you will complain if we go after the idiot now will you"

****"NO SIR"****

"Every body's a smart ass huh" said Kakashi in reply to all four blatant show of disrespect. But still set off with the pug perched atop of his head.

"where do you think he'll go after he did that" asked Asuma as he turned towards the rest while following Kakashi.

"well considering him he'll probably go to kotetsu and izumo to brag….." "….. or seek asylum" replied Rin and Kakashi as they stared ahead.

"yeah considering him he'll brag most probably" stated anko as she hummed.

"well if he did what he did, hiding is probably is what he's doing" said Kurenai as she sped up.

"tsk tsk tsk you don't know jack about this guy" spoke Asuma in a condescending tone as he smirked which annoyed all four of the listeners.

"well if you any better mind sharing it with the others" said Kakashi with a deadpanned look as anko Kurenai and the pug nodded their heads.

"ok listen up" said Asuma with a serious look causing the tension to increase and the crowd to gulp "he's….."

"he's?" repeated the four as if on autopilot parrot mode.

"he's…. **probably doing both!**" shouted Asuma as if he had just discovered the culprit of a crime after years of searching.

However each of the character had a different reaction "die…" "go die…." "drop dead…" "hahahhahhahhahahahahahhahahahaahh".

" now that we have that out of our system…pakkun do you have the trail of any of the three idiots" said Kakashi as he tried to bring back the conversation to track.

"yeah all three actually, they are close most definitely in that ramen stand" as he pointed to a ramen stand "well if that's all then Kakashi then ill be going but try to have mercy on the guy"

"thanks pakkun I will try to have mercy….." answered Kakashi as he gave his famous eye smile but just as pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke "…and give him a proper funeral!" shouted Kakashi as he made a sudden burst of speed towards the ramen stand.

"we should probably make sure he doesn't go too far" said Rin as she began worrying as she looked towards the other three who nodded.

IN THE RAMEN STAND

" man you….ha-ha… seriously…hahaha… did that" said kotetsu as he troubled breathing.

"I can't believed I missed that" said izumo as he smiled and ate the ramen in his hands.

"yeah praise the great me more" said the culprit and subject of the arriving shinobi conversation.

"you know those pranks are the reason no one takes you seriously" said the fourth shinobi sitting on the last chair.

Kotetsu has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin, although it has the same color as his hair in the anime. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket.

Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin.

Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.

"huh I thought it was because I'm so awesome that I took awesome to a new threshold that no one can comprehend it" said the shinobi as he began to eat the ramen but spit it out when he heard a shout so loud he thought that someone shaved guys eyebrows.

"**you bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaard**!" was what Kakashi screamed as he opened the flaps of the stand and behind him where Rin, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko out of who, all but anko had sweat drops.

"Chet found me faster than I thought huh" said the shinobi who answered like a villain who had been caught.

Then Asuma and Rin steeped forward and grabbed Kakashi and began dragging him out "what you betrayed me" said Kakashi as he began struggling.

"hahaha Kakashi my old boy of course they will side with me after all I'm the winning side" said the shinobi as he put his hands on his waist and began to laugh.

"were not siding with anyone" said Asuma as he began wondering how the shinobi could instantly adapt to any unexpected event.

"Yeah do you honestly believe that you both will live after Kushina-sama hears that you destroyed this shop said Rin as she began to get angry at the two .

"yeah your right but let's settle this peacefully" said the shinobi in question as he looked behind him to see his comrades coming out of the ramen stand.

"hey Iruka I don't think you should come out" said the shinobi as he began to worry and the same look appeared on all the kunoichi face as they heard the shinobi words except the resident snake mistress.

"What" was all Iruka got to say before he got tackled so hard that he almost fell back but like any chuunin he was able to regain his footing and when he looked done to the tackler turned hugger he froze and then spoke as if on autopilot "an…..anko?" which sounded like an answer and a question.

The head of purple hair then looked up with all smiles and replied "Hai darling" in such a sweet sing song voice.

"wait I'm not your darling, before that get off, izumo and kotetsu are getting darker back there wait what are you taking out kotetsu why do you have a doll that looks like me hey…." Screamed Iruka as he tried to push off anko who only held on tighter while dubbing her face on Iruka's chest , he then looked towards izumo "….why do you have that nail and hammer oi where do you think both of you are going; come back"

The duo of amateur cursers then began to beat the nail into the doll on the ground.

"anko let go will yeah" said Iruka as he made the final efforts to try and get anko off which failed like all the rest.

" mou you've been so cold to me lately I just couldn't help myself and wanted to replenish my irukonium" said the personal distance ignoring kunoichi as he rubbed circles on Iruka's chest and pouted causing the scared chuunin to go red.

"they are so many things wrong with that sentence but let gooooooooooo will ya" said Iruka as he exerted himself and struggled free before jumping back.

"I've been cold to from the beginning that's not changed" said Iruka.

"sometimes couples go through these kinds of problems but after overcoming them divorce is avoided" said anko as she showed a determined look as gripped her hand.

" I can't even follow your conversation we aren't even married how can we avoid something if it doesn't even affect that" said Iruka as he raised his voice

**In the back ground**

"as aggressive as ever huh" said the shinobi as he looked towards the ridiculous conversation then looked towards the only other person that was not busy "maybe you should try the same"

The red eyed kunoichi then looked away as she said "I have no idea what you are saying" as she avoided eye contact.

"hooooooooooo then there's nothing between you and Asuma" said the shinobi with a smirked.

The red eyed kunoichi a little angry replied while crossing her arms said "of course there isn't"

"then it's okay for me to set him up with this girl" said the shinobi as he began to smirk.

"huh….huh…huh what…..no" said the red eyed kunoichi as she looked down and began shaking.

"what was that so it's alright huh man I can't wait for him to meet her she showed a lot of interest in him" said the shinobi as he got even more annoying.

Finally she looked up with tears in her eyes and screamed "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" causing all the people to look at the screaming kunoichi. The remaining shinobi stopped and looked as well at the rapidly blushing kunoichi.

The stunned Asuma and Rin unfortunately lost hold of Kakashi who then taking advantage of the missing restraints rushed towards the shinobi at an blinding pace before jumping in the air in an attempt to drop kick the shinobi from behind.

But just before the hit landed the, shinobi turned facing Kakashi and crossed his arms which in turned blocked Kakashi's kick before shouting "better try something else" and pushed Kakashi in to the air with a shout "koooooooooooooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"ku…." The surprised Kakashi then performed series of back flips before coming to a stop in a crouch "ha interesting" said Kakashi as he then got back up and before getting into a stance "then ill take you on a guided tour of hell"

The shinobi then started laughing and looked straight at Kakashi "interesting interesting I'm interested completely how do you intend to show me hell while with just a single glance you failed to see the truth" said the shinobi before Kakashi before he realized that something was off and then made a hand sign and shouted "kai (release)"

"What" was Kakashi reply as he then looked towards the still laughing shinobi and asked "there's nothing"

"kukukukuku of course there's nothing I took into account your nature and then took advantage of it by making you overestimate me….ha-ha… do you honestly believe I can get anything by you especially in the ninjutsu category….ouch" the words of the shinobi were cut short due to the hit on his head.

When the shinobi looked he saw Rin with a shut fist and asked her while rubbing his head "ow what was that for"

"you seriously just said that how can you a shinobi proudly say you can't get anything past Kakashi-kun" said Rin as she got angrier and angrier as she repeated what he just said.

"hhhahahhahah that's simple" said the shinobi who stood up and answered "I'm not that good of an shinobi! hhhahahhahah wait I'm sorry don't hit me I'm really really sorry" the former was said proudly while the latter was said while prostrating.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh" after a long sigh Kakashi then stood straight without tense muscle in his body and Rin said "well then will you apologize about your prank"

"Hai I will" said the shinobi still prostrating in front of Rin.

"good Kakashi-kun he'll apologize so both of you stop this and makeup" said Rin as she looked towards the now awkward Kakashi.

"but…..but" answered Kakashi as he tried to make excuses but shut up when Rin glared at him and quickly said "of course I want to make up after all were best friends isn't that right bff"

"sure is b…b…b…bf…..cough…..bff" tried to reply the shinobi but as if something got caught in his throught.

"yeah than lets go you still need to apologize to sensei remember" said Rin as she turned towards the rest as she saw izumo and kotetsu trying to curse while Iruka and anko as the later chased around the scared chuunin and Asuma looking at the prostrating shinobi while the red eyed kunoichi not so subtly stared at the young Sarutobi.

"ahem" coughed Rin loudly as she looked at the now attentive crowd and began giving out orders "Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun, Asuma-kun grab and gag him" as she pointed towards the prostrating shinobi who raised his head only to be silenced by Asuma who grabbed him from behind "and carry him to sensei office"

She then looked towards anko and Iruka and said "anko and umino-san please stop and help us"

"ehhh but I don't want to" pouted anko.

"you can chase him down later" offered Rin.

"then it's okay" said the now enthusiastic anko.

"hey wait" tried to protest Iruka however Rin beat him to it.

"Umino-san would you rather deal with her now or later when you have time to waist."

"that's….well if it's like that then ok" said Iruka as he gave in.

"Kurenai please help us" said Rin with a smile.

"Hai" replied Kurenai with a smile.

Then turning towards the Hokage tower she glanced back and said "then let's take this idiot to get punished oh and the next time you do this we won't be so merciful o-bi-to-kun"

THE END TO PROLOGUE ARC 01

FROM THE AUTHOR_: otakuguild_

Well this my first and hope fully not the last upload. I have had this idea for a long time and tried to build up form that but somehow built up to much.

I made this story after reading many other fan fictions and the flaws and concepts I gathered from my knowledge of anime.

The entire Mary sue thing sounds annoying to many but I think I found a solution to that based on the limitations placed on the characters.

So if you have a super awesome move it's not like you can use it all the time right so from that little fact I was able to get the entire idea if you have a power then you need to have a weakness right so I hope that this little work then with that thought I end this work with a little teaser for the next chapter

Oh and the change in Rin use of words to refer is a speaking quirk she greets people with respect the first time but uses friendly or common honorifics after a while.

The prologue arch won't be that long it'll end in the next chapter and there will be subtle changes okay so if you have any kind of problems then send a message ill send you a reply and thanks again for taking out time and reading this work.

l (+._.+) / banzai

TEASER

Obito:"…..i cant I have to fill in as a guard and patrol the walls for the night"

Kushina:"…..darling I think I'm going into labor"

Random Konoha shinobi: "What….**what**….**what**…..**what is that doing here!****"**


End file.
